nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Woohoo
"Woohoo" is a song by American recording artist Christina Aguilera, featuring Trinidadian rapper Nicki Minaj. The song was written by Aguilera, Onika Maraj, Claude Kelly, Ester Dean and Jamal "Polow da Don" Jones, and produced by Polow da Don, for Aguilera's sixth studio album, Bionic. "Woohoo" was released for digital download as a promotional single on May 18, 2010, and later was serviced to rhythmic airplay as the album's second single on May 25, 2010. The song, that contains a sample of the 1972 song "Add már uram az esőt" by Kati Kovács, lyrically speaks of cunnilingus. It has been described as an electronica-driven urban dancehall track with R&B and hip hop influences. The song received positive to mixed reviews from critics, some praising Minaj's appearance and Aguilera's vocals. Many noted its similarities to Kelis's "Milkshake". However, some expressed distaste for the sexual nature. "Woohoo" debuted and peaked at 46 and 79 in Canada and the United States, respectively. Aguilera performed the song as part of a medley from Bionic at the 2010 MTV Movie Awards. Lyrically, the song is about the act of oral sex. Critical reception The song received generally positive to mixed reviews, with most critics commending Aguilera's vocals and praising Minaj's appearance. However, most were not impressed with the song's sexual nature. Sara D. Anderson of AOL Music said the "provocative, dancehall track nicely fuses Aguilera's powerful voice with Minaj's MC tactics". Benjamin Boles of Now Magazine called the track the top track on Bionic, commenting that Minaj's cameo "rescues" the song. Alexis Petridis of The Guardian, said, "If you're going to do a five-minute song about cunnilingus, it's a good idea to enlist foul-mouthed rapper Nicki Minaj, whose bug-eyed contribution lends the proceedings an air of gripping abandon." Chris Ryan of MTV Buzzworthy called the song "sexually explicit, funky club pop", saying "In Nicki Minaj, Aguilera has found the perfect partner for her erotic-pop adventures". He also called the song a "dirtier cousin of Rihanna's "Rude Boy" or "Hollaback Girl", and commended Minaj's verse. Becky Bain of Idolator said the song's 'catchiness' was "miles ahead" of "Not Myself Tonight", and also compared it to "Hollaback Girl". Bain also said, "If there’s one person who can match Christina Aguilera’s naughtiness, it’s Nicki Minaj, so these two pretty much make a perfect pair for this type of song." Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic said the track had an "incessant title loop piercing like a dental drill" and said it "doesn't work as temptation". He also commented "her crassness is no longer alienating as it was on Stripped". Michael Cragg of MusicOMH also compared the song to dental work, commenting that the song, "which is about oral sex but is about as sexy as going to the dentist." Genevieve Koski of The A.V. Club called the song along with the "meat" of Bionic, "already-passé electro trash." Chart performance In its first week of release, "Woohoo" debuted at 46 on the Canadian Hot 100, and 79 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song became Aguilera's 15th straight single to hit both charts, keeping her streak of having all of her singles chart on the Billboard Hot 100. However, both peaks are Aguilera's lowest in the United States and Canada. The song fell off both charts the following week. However due to increased digital sales after her performance at the 2010 MTV Movie Awards and the release of Bionic, the song re-entered the Billboard Hot 100 at 99. The song also charted at number 148 on the UK Singles Chart from digital sales after the release of Bionic. Credits and personnel *Songwriting - Christina Aguilera, Onika Maraj, Claude Kelly, Ester Dean, Polow da Don *Production - Polow da Don *Vocal production - additional by Claude Kelly *Mixing - Jaycen Joshua, assisted by Giancarlo Lino *Engineering - assistant, Matt Benefield *Recording - Josh Mosser and Jeremy Stevenson *Vocal recording - Oscar Ramirez Source Charts Radio and release history Minaj's lyrics References }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:2010